Zutara Baby
by GossipPhoebi
Summary: Katara and Zuko have never been the best of friends. Hell! they're always at each others throats. However, when an accidental hook up leads to an unwanted pregnancy. How will Katara tell Zuko? How will she explain all of this to her boyfriend Aang and Zuko's girlfriend Mai? But most importantly, what destiny lies for the unborn baby? (Modern)
1. Chapter 1: Pregnancy Test

**I know this story is kind of late but I've been shipping Zutara for the most longest time and never got the chance to create a fanfic out of them so here I go. I hope you find this book/chapter interesting.**

 **Summary: Katara and Zuko have never been the best of friends. Hell! They're always at each others throats, however, when an accidental hook up leads to an unwanted pregnancy, how will Katara tell Zuko? How will she explain all of this to her boyfriend Aang and Zuko's girlfriend Mai? But most importantly what destiny lies for the unborn baby? Abortion, adoption or will Katara and Zuko stick together and raise their love child?**

* * *

(Re-edited)

"Come on, come on..." Suki's voice pleaded desperately in a hush tone as she stared forcefully at the wet, urinated stick that sat on the counter.

"Jesus, the last thing we need is a Zuko baby." Toph bluntly remark, tapping her naked foot on the ground repeatedly with her arms crossed.

"Toph!" Suki snapped back at the blind girl leaning against the painted white wall of the bathroom. The disquieting tension had been swirling around enough in the small space non-stop since Katara had taken the pregnancy test. Only a minute had gone by, and nerves were already racking up insanely inside each and every one of the girls in the room. The instructions read it would take at least 5 minutes before any results would begin to appear, and the clock was ticking. Anxiety had filled Katara's head. Even though her heart was pumping quickly, it was also pumping weakly.

"What!?" Toph, unaware of what she said wrong, whined at Suki as she distinguished the way the redish, brown haired woman had pronounced her name in a harsh manner.

"Could you be a little more sensitive to the situation here? Katara needs our support more than ever right now, and being forthright isn't really helping, just look at her." Suki spat out as the duo turned their heads to gaze at the cocoa skinned girl.

Katara looked in no condition, alright. She was awkwardly positioned while being seated on top of the closed lid of the toilet. Her back was so stiffly arched that you could see her protruding spine, her head was tucked densely into her chest and her legs dangled on their tippy-toes as she rocked nervously back and forth with her hands masking her face in absolute inpatients. Although the 5 minutes were unbearably antagonizing to wait through, Katara felt the wait seemed more like an unstoppable nightmare, and all she wanted to do was wake up

 _'This can't be happening, this certainly cannot be happening...'_ the brunette thought, weaving her hands into her hair and tugged at them strenuously. Beads of sweat accumulated on the temples of Katara's head just at the thought of having a baby. Spirits knew she wasn't ready. She was young, a women with 20 years of age with had her whole entire life ahead of her. Being tied down with a child wasn't anything thing along her plans for the future.

"Woah, relax Katara. Everything's going to be ok, you hear me?" Suki compassionately spoke as she made way over to the apprehended girl. She squatted down to her level and rubbed her hands gently across Katara's back in order to comfort her. Toph decided to do the same except her words weren't exactly reassuring.

"Suki's right. It was only one time. What of it? I mean, you couldn't have possibly conceived. You guys used protection right?" asked Toph, sensing the stress that was eluting from her friend's body. She earned another piecing glare from Suki, however, Toph was blind so instead Suki flicked the side of her head to let her know she had done it again.

Katara just remained speechless. That was the thing, she didn't remember using any kind of protection at all, or at least not that she knew of. Her memory was clouded thickly from that night. It had been about nearly two months since Katara slept with Zuko, and still there was no clear recollection of the exact events that transpired from that night. It all happened so suddenly, one minute she was going out into town, grabbing a quick drink, and the next, she found herself with him in his apartment. Only bits and pieces were recovered at the time. Ugh, she was frustrated not being able to recall any traces of her whereabouts that disgraceful night. She just wanted to beat herself senseless in hopes she would knock out her impurity. She just couldn't believe it, what drug did she take that caused her to fall directly into Zuko's arms in the hours of darkness? Of course she knew she wasn't on drugs but he was no master of seduction either, just of hatred and rage. Upon meeting him, she always knew he was a selfish, despicable, hot-headed poor excuse of a human who never bothered to interact or share what he was feeling inside with anyone else. So how could of this have happen, knowing Zuko's antisocial inclination?

Guilt poured into Katara's heart and soul as she reflected back on her boyfriend Aang. Never had a burden lied so heavily on her shoulders like this before, and all because of that stupid one night stand she had with Zuko. She couldn't even remember if she liked it or not, but that didn't matter now, the only thing that truly concerned her was the possibility that she might be carrying his baby.

"Suki, has it been 5 minutes yet?" Toph abruptly questioned, distorting Katara out of her deep thought. Suki rapidly checked her red, leather watch on her wrist, realizing only a minute was left before results would begin to appear. She swiftly stood up and walked over to the bathroom counter. She leisurely picked up the safe side of the capped stick and analyzed the the little window screen on the test, nothing was visible yet.

"What does it say?!" Toph blared loudly in tribute to Suki not answering her first question. Katara violently threw up her head and peered at the rosewood haired woman who held the moment of truth in her hand. Her heart was galloping wildly inside her chest as she took shaky breaths, her fingers twitching a bit. She didn't want to know the results, she was too scared to know for any reason. All she did was pray to sweet heaven that the test would come out negative.

"It doesn't say anything!" Suki replied anxiously as she continued to scrutinize the test. What seemed like hours was actually second, however, it wasn't long until a faint blue horizontal line began to surface. "Hold up I'm getting something!"

"What!? What?!" Katara finally utilized her vocal cords to beseech for an answer. She had hoisted herself off the seat when realizing this was it. Suki briskly grasped and turned the pregnancy test box over to view the two different results.

\+ = Pregnant

ー = Not Pregnant

Suki released a heavy breath of relief when she realized the sign indicated that Katara wasn't pregnant. A smile swept over everyone's face in both cheer and relief once they perceived that Suki had wonderful news. Toph could feel no more shaking coming from either two of the girls, so thats how she could figure it out.

"So, Im not pregnant?" Katara interrogated, holding her breath

In responce, Suki nodded 'no'. Without a moment to lose, all three of them got together for a mollify group hug. It seemed as thought paranoia was finally out of the way, however, Suki did not realize another vertical blue line had begun to form, overlapping the horizontal one on the test.

"I think we should all go out and celebrate this miracle, what do you say you guys?" Toph suggested, wrapping her arms tightly around Katara and Suki's neck.

"Sounds perfect! Let me get my jacket then we'll go." Katara agreed, a huge grin scarring her face as shr shortly exited the bathroom.

"Alrighty, now to dispose of this vile thing." Suki announced, strolling over to the trashcan. As she was seconds away from tossing the pregnancy test, something peculiar caught her eye. She brought forth and analyzed the test once again. Knitting her brows, her heart immediately dropped. What was right before her eyes shocked her, there had to be a mistake. There was no way the test had come out positive. Suki jolted the stick a little, hoping that it would return to its regular result of being negative, but it just wouldn't budge.

"You guys ready to go?" Katara poked her head out from behind the doorway.

"This doesn't make any sense, this can't be right." Suki abruptly said, looking at the result one more time.

"What's the deal? What doesn't make any sense?" Toph questioned, staring blankly at the women.

"Is eveything alright Suki?" Katara asked nervously while adjusting her cyan jacket.

"Your test...it says your pregnant!" Suki blurred causing the whole apartment to go silent for a slit second. Katara looked at her friend in disbelief as she took two steps back.

"No, there has to be a mistake, you just said-"

"I know what I said. Perhaps I read it wrong or maybe this stupid sticks rigged. Do another one to make sure you're not." Suki stated, handing Katara another test.

The richly tan girl sat back down on the toilet seat, and chugged a bottle of water. Sooner or later, Katara felt her bladder slowly filling up with the liquid waste. She carefully positioned the stick between her legs in a spot the urine would come into direct contact with it. You could hear a solid stream of pee being expelled from her body as it proceeded to flow at a constant rate. Once she finished her business, she capped the test and waited. There wasn't as much worry in the air as before. Suki did say the results where negative at first, so Katara didn't expect anything different. As the 5 minutes were shortly coming to an end, she held stick in her right hand and scanned it. There was nothing at first until a couple seconds later, Katara noticed the negative line begin to rise. A smile crept upon her lips as she concluded that she wasn't pregnant, but all of that suddenly changed when she realized another blue line began to form. Katara's eyes widen in panic as she watched the result unfold right before her.

"I-It c-can't be..." Katara stammered as she cupped her hand over her thin lips. She let the test slip right from her fingers in utter astonishment. It was clear the outcome was positive, no doubt about that.

Her lip quivered uncontrollably as she soon took a tight grip on reality.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant!" Katara bursted out crying in a voice of complete shock as she gently roped her arms around her stomach carefully. Suki and Toph raced over to the sobbing women and wrapped their bodies around Katara to comfort her.

"Ssh, everything's going to be alright. We're here for you Katara." Suki hummed softly while Katara's beautiful, dark brown locks. She held her close the her chest as a way to show both compassion and sympathy.

"I can't tell Aang this, he'd never forgive me..." the crystal, blue eyed girl continued to weep over her cracked voice.

"What about Zuko? He is the father isn't he?" Toph leaned in thoughtfully, making sure to give her enough personal space. "He has to take responsibility!"

"No, Zuko must never know about this. I'm not going to tell him." Katara wiped away some of freshly fallen tears off her face as she attempted to calm herself. She tried to avoid the sobbing hiccups by inhaling deeply and steadily.

"But its also Zuko's baby, he has the right to know." Suki pulled one of Katara's loose strands behind her ear, clearing up her face.

"This is all my fault. This is what I get for fooling around with someone I shouldn't have. I'm such an idiot." the cocoa skinned girl concealed her eyes with her hands, too ashamed to look at her friends anymore.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Zuko is also one to blame. He should have been more careful when this happened." Suki partly exonerated Katara in desire to take some of the stress off her back.

"It does take two to make a baby, remember?" Toph commented afterward.

" Listen Tara, no matter what happens, me and Toph will stick by your side always and help you get through this, isn't that right Toph?"

"Totally."

Katara rubbed away the remaining tears in her eyes and unveiled her face to look at her two close friends. Their faces had never been so honest and mature as she viewed their expressions. Katara knew her whole life was about change if she decided to support herself and the developing fetus in her womb. She was willing to work harder to earn more money for this baby. Of course the next 7 months would be pure pain and weariness, but she was strong, she could endure this, and her friends would be alongside her all the way. For the moment, she would leave behind the concern of telling Aang about this, but she still wasn't sure about Zuko. She just wasn't ready to let him know

"Thank you" Katara embraced the two girls at her shoulders, thanking them for their support.

"Anytime." Toph and Suki said in unison then laughed after.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feeling

Later that night Suki decided to sort dinner for Katara. After purchasing a pregnancy cookbook titled What To Feed You Little One at Barnes and Nobles that very day, she thought it would be a nice, little gift to her and would come in handy in making suitable food for the 8 week pregnant girl. This time, it was only Suki and Katara in the apartment; Toph had received a call earlier from her job saying she has to work a late shift tonight, so she had gone about an hour ago.

"You know you don't have to make me food right? You've done so much for me today." Commented Katara kindly as she leaned over to get up from the table. "At least let me help."

"Oh no you don't!" Suki barked, racing over to sit Katara back down immediately. A frustrating sigh escaped her lips once Suki grabbed her shoulders and gently, but firmly lowered her position onto the padded chair again then scurried back to the stove.

It was like this for most of the day. Suki nor Toph wouldn't quit pampering her. For every quick chore she had to do around the apartment today, they would assign themselves to the task and complete it for her; no matter what it was, either it be doing the laundry, making her bed, vacuuming up the floors, or deriving the mail down in the lobby, they didn't mind at all. It was nice for awhile but Katara wasn't use to this. Now that she knew she was pregnant it was notable her energy was drained. Her exhausted body needed the rest, and now that her breast were swollen, she became more and more sensitive. However, her conscience kept clawing at her skull. It was because she had always been the one to protect, care and lookout for others. Seeing as though the tables had turned, it was strange.

"Are you sure I can't help?" asked the dark brown brunette softly, looking over delightfully at suki.

"Katara, you're preggers just relax. Besides, I'm nearly done cooking." the chestnut haired woman notified while stiring the food that was contained in the small pot. The aroma of the chicken fettuccine alfredo wafted throughout the kitchen and danced around Katara's nose. She inhaled the divine scent which brought a hopeful smile to her lips. It wasn't long till Suki carried a full bowl of the sustenance towards her.

"I bet you're hungry. You are eating for two now." She chuckled, transporting the bowl in front of her friend and placing a fork on the rim. Katara had dug right into the chicken Alfredo, stuffing her face noddle after noddle in delight, it was delicious.

Suki watched her for a couple of seconds before pulling out and checking her phone. It was already 9:32 pm and she had 7 missed calls along with several messages. Suki input her numeral password quickly, messing up a few times before actually getting it right. Once unlocked, it was her fiance, Sokka. Katara looked over at Suki noticing her concerned expression.

"Is everything alright?" the blue eyed girl questioned.

"Yeah. It's just your brother. He's worried since I haven't been home all day." Suki remark, stroking her hands through her silk hair. Katara analyzed at her, reading her body language, and thought for a moment.

"Suki, thank you so much for the food, it was surperb." the tan women complimented. "But you should go home now. If there's one thing that I know about Sokka is that he loves you. He's probably loosing his head this very minute thinking you got kidnapped or something, so if I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"Are you sure Katara? You are alone in the apartment!"

"I'll be fine, Suki. Just go."

With this, Suki finally accepted her consent then obtain her items into her purse. Before leaving, she gave katara a big kiss on the side of her head.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to give me a call alright?" Katara nodded her head to Suki's offer as she trekked towards the door on the way out, but as she did so, Katara stopped her.

"Suki wait!" the fair skinned female rapidly turned her head.

"Don't tell Sokka about this, about the baby." she lightly murmured, yet her voice was still audible.

"You're secrets safe with me Tara." Suki then shut the door, leaving behind an echo.

* * *

After eating, Katara had more than a full stomach. She put her dish in the sink, turned off the lights and headed off to bed. Her room was adjusted perfectly to her comfort. She laid part of her back against the headboard with two plush pillows to support her. Tucking into the covers she only permitting the sheets to come up to her pelvis. Katara then leisurely pulled up her loose, navy blue knit tee, exposing her slightly protruding belly. She closed her eyes and exhaled nervously. She extended her arm out in hesitation over the lump. She let it hover for about a minute or so; she wasn't sure how to react. Her heart punched at her ribs and her chest felt compact.

'God, why is this so hard to do?!" Katara angrily thought, scolding herself and puckering her eyebrows.

She was always a girl of a strong, audacious character but her courage was lacking more than ever. She knew it was no time to be indecisive, especially now.

Biting her lower lip, she finally collected the nerve. Katara steadily settled her hand atop her stomach to tenderly graze over the little bump. Her pupils dilated. The puny hairs on her delicate, brown skin lifted as she felt the ridge below her belly button. It was there, inside her womb was an actual living, developing fetus with a heartbeat and all. It took her momentarily to process this sensation, allowing it to sink well within her brain. Before she knew it, Katara's lips began to curve into a smile as she came to a clear realization. This thing, this baby-was a part of her, carrying her blood, her genes, her DNA. Noting these facts, water arose on the rim of her lower eyelids. Never in her life had she experience such an endearing moment like this. Overwhelmed with eagerness, warm tears commenced to dribbled down her cheeks and to her chin as she continued to stroke her lower abdomen in a circular motion. The woman with azure colored eyes happily giggle as she absorbed the feeling.

"I'm going to be a mom." Katara imparted abruptly, there was a hint of stagger in her voice. She wiped away the moisture on her face from the tears and slip herself under her white, linen sheets.

A smile remained plastered on her lips while she got comfortable laying on her left side. She coiled one limb around her tummy and the other one around the pillow. She presumed to get some shut eye. With a full moon in the dark, star beaded sky Katara dozed into a deep, peaceful, slumber. She looked precious under the moonlights rays throughout the night. Her mouth was slightly agape, breathing in and out, snoring during sleep, and her lush, long locks journeyed over her pillow. All seemed well for the time being, that is, until she began dreaming: a flashback of her one night stand with Zuko returned to her memory.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"Oh Zuko..." Katara whimpered as she adjusted herself on the raven haired boy's lap.

"You know we both need this. Come on, lets just do it." the woman begged, gently laying her hands upon the sides of his neck while looking deeply into his amber eyes with a sensual gaze.

"Katara, stop." Zuko sighed in discontent. He grabbed both her wrists, unfastened her hands from his neck and place them to her sides.

"We shouldn't do something we'll later regret." he proclaimed in a gruff tone. His eyes veered elsewhere besides Katara's face. The atmosphere encircling them had become awfully tricky to let this situation play itself out, so he knew he had to put it to an end.

"Just let me take you home, alright...?" Zuko insisted, slowly trying to remove Katara from his lap; however, she thought otherwise. Without warning, Katara suddenly restrained him back against the arsenic color, lawson sofa and pressed her lips forcefully on his, ceasing his escape. It took Zuko moments to react until he finally found strength to retreat from her kiss.

"Katara, get off of me. Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" the ebony haired male interrogated, shoving her adjacent to him before standing up, nettled.

"It was a mistake bringing you here. I'm taking you back now." he divulged sternly while running his fingers through his downy hair. He then presumed to fish out his car keys from a silver bowl on one of the little tables nearby the entrance of his apartment, and grabbed his jacket. Before he could do anything further, he heard a soft sob coming from behind him. He immediately turned around, and caught sight of Katara weeping into her hands with her back arched as she sat on the edge of his couch.

"Katara...?" Zuko mumbled, stumped.

"I'm tired, I'm just so tired of waiting..." she started. "He's never home most of the year, he rarely answers my calls, he doesn't even bother to check in if I'm alright or not. He always tangled up in work and travelling that he forgets I exist sometimes. All I wanted was to spend just this night with him. To feel love again, at least one more time..." her fragile voice cracked. She sniffled briefly after. Numerous tears trickles down her face as attempted to quickly collect them using her thumb.

"So could you please Zuko...please, love me...just for tonight." she murmured, peering up at him with pleading eyes.

Zuko felt his entire body stiffen, as well as his skin rise at her choice of words. His fingers twitched slightly as he gazed directly into her aqua orbs. He was shocked, never once had he ever seen her in a state like this; she was lonely, vulnerable and desperate. Oddly, it hurt him to see her so heartbroken. In all honesty, Zuko always thought Katara was a beautiful, daring, smart, thoughtful woman and that any guy would be lucky to have such a girl like her. He had to admit even though they constantly got into fights every time they were around each other he was actually really attracted to her. Hell! He fantasized more than a couple times before. Yes, it was wrong for him to see her with different eyes especially if she was taken by one of his good friends, Aang. However, it was evident that he never gave her his full attention, time wasn't on his side. Now she was here with him, alone in his apartment. Katara wanted comfort along with pleasure, but knowing himself, Zuko knew he could only give her one of those. He then swallowed the heavy, tight lump in his throat and thought. Would it make him the bad guy if he refused to give her what she wanted or would it make him the bad guy if he complied with what she wanted? Seeing her crestfallen face made him feel guilty somehow. Maybe this could be his chance. His chance to finally collide worlds with Katara. He didn't want to her to suffer anymore. Without thinking twice, Zuko trekked over to the weeping girl and put an end to her tears. He cupped her cheeks and sealed her lips with a rough kiss, pushing her back flatly against the sofa cushions in the process.

'I'm sorry...' he thought before sliding his tongue between her teeth.

* * *

Karata immediately woke up almost jumping out of bed. It took a moment before realizing it was morning. The sun poured threw the curtains and illuminated her light brown skin.

By the looked on her agitated face, it suddenly it hit her. That dream was no regular dream, it was a reminder of her conception. This baby had a father. Even though her blood flowed in the unborn infant, it also intertwined with Zuko's blood. Forgetting for the moment, it had comeback to her that this was Zuko's child as well.

"What am I going to do?" Katara anxiously whispered against her fingers, staring blankly at the covers.

She said before she wasn't going to tell him about the pregnancy. Stress had piled up on her excessively now that she had to look out for both herself and the baby. She wanted the best for her kid, then Suki's words resumed to flood her conscience.

'...its also Zuko's baby, he has the right to know.'

(A/N: So now I'm trying to move this plot along. I'm warning you now my fellow Zutarian Readers, the next chapter is going to the entire flashback of Katara's one night stand with Zuko meaning there's some major Lemon coming up next chapter. I hope you guys will be ready for it. Comment positively.)

Until next time,

~GossipPhoebi


End file.
